


The Light that Lingered Behind

by Loptyrs



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Death, Fratricide, I'm still playing the game, Ishtar/Julius hints, Please be gentle with me, Spoilers, Violence, also i wanted to write pain, its been 84 years since I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Julius can't get out. And Loptyr won't let him.





	The Light that Lingered Behind

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for Genealogy so be gentle with me because I'm still playing the game. But I love Julius's character and had a thought when hearing his Heroes quotes. Some food for thought.

His head throbbed. The sharp pangs of agony shook him to his very core. All he knew was the sheer pain wracking through his brain. And there was no way to stop it. It was never ending.  
The booming voice in his head mocked his pain. It cackled. It bared its bloody teeth at him while its laugh echoed off the walls of his head.

 

_How cute. You’re absolutely helpless and so utterly powerless, it’s almost comical. Behold the grand Prince Julius of Granvalle. Witness the worm who couldn’t even save his own mother._

 

Julius remained silent as tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn’t bear to face the demon that took his flesh and made him his meat puppet. He couldn’t stomach the fact that this unholy, rotting dragon had forced his hands to commit the most atrocious of crimes. Julius watched in horror as Loptyr consumed the innocent children who were hunted down to satiate his bloodlust.

 

“No… No stop!! Stop this!! Please!!” Julius screamed. Tears clouded his vision. His voice was raw in his sore throat. The screams… oh those screams… it made the headache worse. They burned into his memories. Those terrified wails and the innocent souls begging for mercy… it tore his heart apart.

 

_Stop? Stop?! How DARE you even think to command ME?! You lowly scum! You will never see the light of day. Not through these eyes. This is MY body now. Go rot like the coward you are._

* * *

 There was only a handful of days where Julius could break free from Loptyr’s grasp. Many were spent with Ishtar at his side. She had been a comfort that he had longed for ever since he was trapped in his own head by the cursed dragon. She was kind. Gentle. She was able to let him be himself, even if it was just for even a fraction of a minute. Her usual stern lilac eyes softened when she was with him. Gentle fingers moved long red locks away from his eyes.

 

“There you are, my love… my dear Julius,” Ishtar cooed, her voice calming him. 

Julius felt warmth bubble in his chest. Affection. True, genine affection. He pressed his cheek into her hand as she caressed him. Serenity washed over him like rain, soaking him through.

 

However... Nothing beautiful ever lasted. The rain always stopped just as quickly as it came.  It always turned to ash. Sanity slipped through the cracks of his fingers like sand. No matter how much she said she loved him, _he_ would ruin it all for him.

 

_That Reinhardt is certainly getting awfully close to her, isn’t he? Perhaps a little close? He seems so much more reliable and dependable. Well, more than you at least._

 

Julius ignored him. He shut his eyes and tried his hardest to block him out. But those impervious, toxic words he spout dug into his skin.

 

_She might leave you for him. Then you’ll be all alone. All you’ll have. Is me._

 

Jealousy began to boil in his chest. It burned like acid, rising in his throat.  All the rage, the fear, had pushed him to his breaking point. He couldn’t stand it. He wouldn’t!  
“Shut UP! You’re wrong!!” he screamed.

 

Loptyr chuckled.  
_And how are you so sure?_

He froze. The blood in his veins ran cold.  
  
_You see how he looks at her. You’ve seen how she is with him. She’ll leave you all alone. She’ll go off with him and there will be nothing you can do._

“You’re… you’re wrong…”

_Oh am I?_

His tears had returned, burning his eyes. But he couldn't let them fall. He had to be strong. For Ishtar. For himself. For the hope that he would one day finally break free from the shackles that this unholy dragon chained him down with. All he wanted was to just have one day where he could feel the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair. Julius longed for just a quiet moment where Loptyr’s dark whispers were void in his head. It would only be his thoughts… his thoughts alone could course freely and without worry.

  
But, alas. It was only a foolish dream. And it would only be just that.

 

A tear slipped down his cheek. Then another. And another. The rain didn’t stop. He bit down on his quivering lip.

Loptyr chuckled at the sight of the blubbering and pathetic prince.

_I’m right and you know it. I’m always right. You should know this by now._

 

“Leave me alone…"

* * *

 

The sword sank into his chest so easily, like a hot knife slicing butter. The pain was a relief to him. Julius had felt his own fingers and toes for the first time in several years. And it was only then he could feel the violent jabs of pain fire through him.  
Blood filled his mouth. The red liquid filled his mouth.

 

Julius gagged at the taste of iron. Every cough wracked through him, shaking him to the bone.  
Ultramarine blue eyes pierced his vermilion irises. Seliph’s face was twisted into a gruesome snarl. It was an expression so… raw… so hateful and spiteful etched into his gentle face.

 

What crimes had that damned dragon committed? How many lives did he take? How many lives did he snuff out?

  
But Julius already knew the answer. It was painfully obvious when Seliph shoved Tyfring deeper into his chest, the end of the blade protruding out his back. He could see the tears in his big blue eyes.

 

“This is the end for you, you bastard…” Seliph hissed.

 

Julius choked on the blood rising in his throat. Crimson painted his front. Neurons fired the pain through his limbs.  
He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He needed a release. A release from the hell that the demonic dragon had put him through…

 

The drag of his sword was agonizing and slow.  
Julius fell to the floor limp, like a ragdoll. Seliph stood over him and Julia had run to his side.

 

“Oh Naga… Julius… oh gods…” Julia’s voice was cracking. She held onto the Scion of Light, sobbing in his arm. She couldn’t even look at him in his last moments.  
But it was for the best. He wouldn’t want her to remember him as a monster.

“J-Juli...Julia…” Speaking made him want to scream. It burned and ate him from the inside out. “Julia…I’m… I’m sorry…”

 

A loud sob left the tiny girl. Her grip tightened on Seliph’s arm, burying her face into the fabric.  
  
Julius turned his eyes on Seliph. A small smile bloomed at the corners of his bloody mouth.

 

“Thank you…”

 

Light began to descend upon him. He could hear his mother and father calling for him. The sun warmed his skin and he reached into the tunnel before him. Hope welled in him.  
Finally. In death, he grasped freedom. In death, he was finally able to find his peace.


End file.
